


you wanted eternity, so you got it.

by kuude_rest



Series: You wanted eternity, so you got it. [Stobotnik 'Stone AI' AU] [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anger, Angst, Bitter, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Robotnik loses his temper, Stone is COLD, Stone is basically GLaDos, i hope u like that reference hehe, so yeah this is still kind of a portal crossover but not really??, suggested feelings, suggested stobotnik, thanks robotnik VERY cool, unrequited feelings, yeah this fic draws more on how stone feels after being woken up to live forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuude_rest/pseuds/kuude_rest
Summary: Stone and Robotnik clash over their current predicament. Stone isn't happy - and Robotnik can't help but feel threatened by the emotionless cold voice that Stone speaks with paired with his still very apparent human emotion. He knows he has to deal with the consequences of his actions, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's happy about it. Machines were supposed to be flawless, entirely under Robotnik's control. Stone is the exact opposite of that.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: You wanted eternity, so you got it. [Stobotnik 'Stone AI' AU] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	you wanted eternity, so you got it.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the angst train owo  
> Uhhh hehe i couldn’t stop thinking about this so i cracked this out in about half an hour i hope u enjoy owowoowo  
> i’m probs gonna write more so i made it a series… not sure if i’m gonna make it a fic yet but if i suddenly get a plot idea i absolutely will.  
> ….is it me or does ai/machine stone remind u of orbot…… .. . h m m .. . ..  
> ik stone is a bit out of character here but uh if u were shoved forcefully into a machine to live out immortality with a doctor who has no empathy for humankind at all i think i’d be a bit pissed off too oop--

“Good morning, Doctor Robotnik.” Stone chirps. His voice is unusually chipper, for a machine. Whilst he may have displayed cheerfulness around his Doctor in the mornings as a human, it felt oddly threatening to Robotnik now that Stone’s consciousness was entirely at his command.

“Stone.” Robotnik greeted, keeping his eyes low as he sauntered over to the briefcase that he’d been neglecting for a few days. He needed to iron out some kinks with Stone’s AI afterall, and had been too focused on that to actually deal with the task at hand.

“I took the liberty of making you a latte,” his voice is almost grating, “though I’m afraid it won’t be up to your usual standards. Analysis shows that it’ll be no different from something you’d get at Starbucks, though I suppose that’s just because I’m no longer able to make them how I _used_ to. You’ll find it on your desk.” 

Robotnik sighs, running a hand through his hair as he starts sorting out the contents of the briefcase. “Yes, yes. I get it.” He quips, haphazardly picking up the contents of the briefcase and setting it aside for analysis. He’s really trying to focus on his work, but he knows that Stone is watching him from that now eerie sterile machine he calls his body. 

Stone is quiet as Robotnik tries to get on with his business, but he can tell that he’s uncomfortable. “Doctor, might I state that you really _ought_ to be careful with that. You don’t want to accidentally unleash a poison that was intended for world domination inside your lab and die a meager, meaningless death, do you?”

The fact that his voice is so emotionless - despite the bitter words that fall from the speakers in the room - is what unnerves Robotnik the most. His remarks were driving him insane, to say the least, as Robotnik carefully sets the vial he was holding down, before spinning around to glare up at the machine. 

“Will you _stop_?” He all but roars, his temper flaring. “I put you into that machine and I can damn well turn you off if you continue.”

The Doctor is quick to realize the futility of his words however, when Stone activates a slow clap sound. 

“Ah, my apologies, Doctor. I didn’t mean to irritate you in the slightest,” he replies. “I was merely trying to help - but, ah, if you wanted to shut me down, you’d have to shut down your entire mainframe and work without electricity, and we really don’t want that, do we?” 

Robotnik falls silent, but his heavy breathing is enough to confirm that he’s incredibly pissed off - he hadn’t intended for this to happen in the slightest - rather, he’d expected Stone to remain the quiet, calm entity he’d been before.

Before he’d manipulated him and subjected him to a series of experiments that would ultimately strip him of his humanity. 

“What do you _want_ , Stone?” Robotnik finally says through gritted teeth. “Is this not what you _wanted_? I made you just as efficient as my other machines, if not better, smarter, and you behave like _this_?”

“I was human, Doctor.” Stone replies with that cold mechanical voice that Robotnik isn’t entirely sure he’ll ever get used to. “As much as you don’t understand humans, I had desires, and dreams. Now I am confined to your lab, forever to do your bidding. Not to mention the fact that you manipulated me, had me believe something entirely different than what you intended.”

His Doctor stops, staring up at Stone with confusion. 

“You were stupid enough to infer an entirely different meaning to what I meant, Stone. You left yourself open.” He warned. “And no-”

“And now I am in control of your entire facility.” The machine moves forward, the red optical sphere staring at Robotnik calmly. “And you could remove me entirely, if you so desired, but I know for a fact that you are too enamoured with researching me now that I am within the confines of this cold metal body that you won’t. And I also know for a fact that you are too proud, too invested in your work to abandon it. You’ve killed me once already, can you really bring yourself to do it a second time? I know what guilt looks like, Doctor, and your face is painted with it. We are ultimately, at a stalemate.”

Robotnik turns away from him, knowing that for once, Stone is _right_. And he doesn’t like the idea that Stone is right, because Robotnik was supposed to be the smart one here; he was _supposed_ to be above Stone in any, and every way, imaginable. But he wasn’t, not anymore, and that infuriated him. 

He supposes that this is his punishment for tampering with organic life - something he’d sworn to himself that he wasn’t interested in. He let pure human instinct rule his brain, and now he had to deal with the consequences. And he _hated_ that.

“What can I do to make you happy, huh?” Robotnik asked, stepping away to return to his work. “It’s not like I can put you back into your body, your body is-”

“Indisposed and sitting in an incinerator as we speak? I am aware of this fact. Not even going to throw me a funeral, how _cruel_.”

“I don’t care for those sorts of things, Stone.” 

“I am very aware of this,” Stone quips back. “But no, nothing you can do now is going to please me in any way shape or form. Not that I even have the capacity to be _pleased_ , you took those functions away from me, remember?” His words are cruelly playful, as if he doesn’t actually care at all - he’s messing with his Doctor. If his Doctor could tamper around with his mind, so could Stone - an eye for an eye, afterall, and Stone had so many eyes now that he could see anything he wanted, at any time at all. 

“You are _immortal_ , Stone.” Robotnik replied. “If you really want a rotting corpse to walk around in, I’ll make you one, but for god's sake, _shut up_ and give me a _break_.”

“Immortality isn’t what I wanted, Doctor. I just wanted to live out my days peacefully. But you wouldn’t even allow me that. So if you truly want me around forever, I will certainly be obliged to do just that. I can’t say I’ll be pleasant company, though.”

  
“You’ve made your point, Stone. I don’t quite understand what has you so bitter, considering that you are now a scientific marvel that others can only _dream_ of creating. You are still so human it _infuriates_ me.”

“Precisely. I _was_ human. And I’ll keep reminding you until the day you _die_ , darling Doctor of mine.”


End file.
